Renesmee's Life
by Jajakeish
Summary: Renesmee P.O.V when she is 15. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah...Renesmee P.O.V, but when she is sending memories it isn't in any P.O.V :)**_

I looked at my father and mother who were gazing into each other's eyes lovingly, I smiled as I heard Jacobs familiar footsteps heading up the stairs and to the door, I heard my father growl, glaring at the door. I rolled my brown eyes and twirled my now short, curly hair, I felt Jacobs warm breathe enter the room, I turned to him, smiling widely,

"Hey Jake," he smiled at the nick name my mother had given him, I love his smile, I love him, just as he loves me.

Im Renesmee Cullen and I am a 15 year old vampire human hybrid, I'm not even technically a fifteen year old...I haven't even been alive for all that long, I grew fast, really fast. But now I have stopped aging, 15 forever.

"Renesmee," I looked at my father who had interrupted my thoughts, he was glaring at Jacob, I quickly looked at Jacob, and he was glaring back,

"Yes father?" I smiled sweetly at my father, waiting for him to go off at Jacob, he read my mind, looking at me now,

"D-don't..."

"Stay out to late," I smiled at my mother who had finished his sentence for him, he nodded, closing his eyes and looking away. I felt Jacob grab my hand and pull me away from them, the last things I saw were my mother smile; and my father looking as if he wanted to cry.

Jacobs hand was intertwined with mine as we lay in the grass near La Push, I was forbidden to go into La Push, but near it was fine, father would kill Jacob if I went to La Push.

"Nessie,"

"Yeah Jake," I smiled at my nickname, mother wasn't to happy with it at the start though,

"Do you remember that time...our first date...our first _official_ date?" I smiled, placing my free hand onto his soft, warm cheek,

_Jacob grabbed Renesmee's hand, basically dragging her to a spot in the grass...the spot they are in now._

"_Jacob, explain imprinting again, father refused to, he just growled and ran off, mother following him," he grinned widely, his tan face shining gorgeously as Renesmee's skin lightly shimmered._

"_Soul mates basically, you see them, and...you just know," Renesmee smiled, falling asleep against his muscular chest._

Jacob smiled at me, "I love that memory,"

"So do I Jake," I kissed his cheek lightly and he pressed his warm lips on my forehead.

"Nessie,"

"Hmm," I looked into his eyes, his expression was soft as we heard a distant howl, it was Leah, "Oh," he nodded, standing up, swiftly lifting me too, he walked behind a tree and I heard him slip his pants off, I giggled light enough for only him and no one else to hear. Next thing I knew he walked out from his hiding place in his large, russet wolf form.

"Rrr," he mumbled, I smiled,

"See you later Jacob Wolfe," he grinned his doggy grin and walked away; I broke into a run, getting home in a matter of minutes.

"Ness, you smell of dog," Emmett roared, laughing like a hyena,

"Thanks Em," he grinned, giving me a bear hug, "Now you do to,"

"I know," he ruffled my hair and walked away, grabbing Rosalie, making her push him away, I laughed, my mother walked into the room quickly,

"How's Jake doing Renesmee?" I smiled, she hated calling me Nessie, but sometimes she gave in,

"He's good, Leah interrupted us talking again though," I saw my father smile from the corner of my eye, I frowned, glaring at him, making him frown confusingly,

"Edward," he looked at my mother,

"Bella...she can't possibly love this mutt,"

"Dad, he's _not_ a mutt, he is my boyfriend, and I _do_ love him, no matter what you say," he growled lightly, I growled loudly, causing Esme to rush in, wide eyed.

"What's going on?" she was on edge because Carlisle and Jasper had gone hunting,

"Dad's being an idiot again, making me miss time with Jake," she sighed, grabbing my dad's arm,

"Edward, you know what it's like to have someone you love taken from you, don't do this to Renesmee, you may lose her if you do," he looked at me, an apologetic look on his face, I smiled warmly, he smiled back. Alice at his side,

"Nessie," she nodded at me, looking at mother, "Bella, we need to talk about fashion," I giggled as Alice dragged her to the cottage quickly; we all laughed as she groaned.

"Dad," he looked at me, my hand on his cheek,

"_Bella love, what are you doing?" Bella smiled at Edward, a child in her arms little baby Nessie, but she wasn't all that little,_

"_Nursing her, kind of,"_

"_How?" he was now confused, edging to grab Nessie from her grasp,_

"_I'm watching her dreams, she thinks of us and Jacob a lot," she smiled, Edward growling at Jacob's name._

I took my hand from his cheek, he glared at me,

"You were awake?"

"Kind of," he forced a smile, Rosalie appeared behind Edward, she now also smelt like Jacob, father cringed and moved away quickly, Rosalie frowned at Emmett who was next to me, grinning he's famous grin.

_**Yeahh...chap 1 is done people :) keep an eye out for more :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap 2 :)**_

The next day I was in my bed, listening to my parents talk, they knew I could hear them, but no matter how low they spoke, I could still hear their angelic voices,

"You can't keep her from loving Jake, they imprinted Edward,"

"So...doesn't mean she _has_ to love him," I rolled my eyes and climbed out of my bed, before I could get to the front door father was standing in the way, I heard mother approach me from behind.

"I

"I'm just-"

"I know...to see Carlisle," he moved out of the way, allowing me through, I raced towards the house, standing next to Carlisle in the kitchen,

"Oh, hello Nessie, hungry?" he handed me a bowl of cereal,

"Thanks Carlisle," I took the bowl and ate the cereal, I grumbled, looking out the window,

"You know Edward won't let you hunt,"

"I know...I don't know why though," he sighed, we were still standing in the same position, Esme was washing the bowl, listening in,

"He doesn't want you getting hurt..." I shook my head, walking to the living room and sitting next to Jasper who was staring at me,

"Jaz, stop it," he shrugged, making serenity flow through my veins, "thanks anyway,"

"No problem Ness," I smiled warmly at him, he smiled to, staring into my brown eyes,

"I know,"

"What do you know?"

"Hungry," he nodded, his eyes were golden like Carlisle's were, Esme's were darker like mine, everyone else's were as well.

"You know that E-"

"Ugh I know, won't let me hunt 'it's too dangerous'," I rolled my eyes, looking into Jasper's,

"Cause of the roaming wolves," he nodded, knowing I could handle it, but my father thought I couldn't.

"Renesmee," I looked at my mother, who had now entered the room with my father, his face was soft, yet harsh, like he was struggling for words, my mother rushed to the kitchen, helping Esme clean up,

"Ness, I-I don't want you to hunt...but..." I sighed, rushing to his side, holding my hand against his rock hard cheek.

_Renesmee looked down at the bobcat she had caught, it wasn't the best she had, but still. It was drained dry of blood; Jacob was in his wolf form, watching her with his brown eyes._

"_Nessie, you full yet?" she turned to see Alice, her eyes as gold as could be,_

"_Yeah," Renesmee smiled at her adoptive aunt._

"Dad," I looked into his black eyes, he sighed, giving in,

"Fine, but I come with you,"

"So do I," mother rushed in, her black eyes locked onto fathers,

That afternoon after we had hunted father had let me spend the afternoon with Jake, surprising really.

"Nessie, you smell of deer," Jake's nose crinkled as we walked to our spot, "and of...Edward...and Bella,"

"You smell of dog and I'm not complaining,"

"Yeah, but my scent is mixed up of dog and human to you," he smiled proudly, knowing he didn't disgust me,

"Yeah, true," I sat down up against the large tree that was next to our spot, he sat next to me, wrapping his warm arms around me. "Jake," I looked up at him, he was staring at me,

"Yeah,"

"We have never...kissed..." I blushed lightly, I saw him smile lightly,

"Yeah...cause every time I think to...Leah or Edward interrupt," I smiled as he turned my face to his, "Do you want to?" he smiled, pleased at my expression,

"Duh," he grinned wider, pulling my face to his, our lips locked together, moving in unison. I heard a growl and pulled away from Jake, he noticed it too, I looked at a bush to see my father crouching in it, watching us carefully, I felt Jake shake, "Jake don't, please," he calmed down as I stood and glared at my father,

"Ness...home...now," I shook my head,

"No, you promised, a whole afternoon with Jake,"

"I never said I wouldn't interrupt," next thing I knew, I was out cold.

"I knew I should have never let her go see you, filthy mutt," I was half awake, I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes just yet,

"If _you_ hadn't interrupted us, we wouldn't be in this mess blood sucker,"

"Hey," I sat up, glaring at Jake's frowning face, "I'm one of these blood suckers too," he smiled, making me smile,

"Yeah, but you are _half_ of one," I looked at my father who was glaring at me,

"You really shouldn't have interrupted, causing him to morph," he growled,

"I had no choice; I didn't want anything to get too far,"

"Edward, she knows not to have sex at a young age," I heard Emmett burst out in laughter at my mother's remark, "Shut it Em,"

"Sorry Bells," I rolled my eyes, looking at my body, no marks,

"I am really sorry for morphing near you Nessie," he kissed my forehead, ignoring my father's growls, I planted a kiss on Jake's lips lightly, smiling,

"It's okay Jake,"

"Ness," I looked at mother, she was smiling, approval,

"Ness," I looked at my father, he wasn't, "never again will you see this mutt,"

"What, you can't keep me from him dad,"

"Yes I can,"

"Edward,"

"Bella, not now,"

That night I couldn't sleep, knowing that I could never see my Jake again,

"Edward, you can't keep them apart," he didn't answer my mother, I looked at my wall, I had been crying, partly anyway. "Ness," I looked at my mother, who had now entered my room, she grabbed my hand, placed it on her cheek, and showed me a memory. That's right; I can see people's memories, a new gift.

_**Hmm...what could the memory possibly be? I wonder...hehe review please.**_


End file.
